


Last Rites

by Senket



Series: SGA-7: Detectives In Space [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Lestrade may be having their last civil conversation. It's hard to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Rites

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Just before leaving for Atlantis

“Come with us.”

“I can’t.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Do you have any idea how much work I do here?”

“Earth’s been there long before you, and it’ll still be here long after you.”

“I _can’t_.”

“Mycroft.”

“You don’t understand!”

“Oh, that’s rich. Fine. Stay.”

“Wait! Wait. I-”

“You?”

“I...The bridge is up. It only takes a half hour. I could-”

“Visit? And lose a day each direction, every time?”

“Greg-“

“Oh no. I know you, you know me. We don’t do things halfway, _Mycroft_.”

“Greg, please.”

“Come along or stay here- either way, I’m going.”

“ _Greg_.”

“Evening, Mycroft.”


End file.
